


i'm on the hunt (i'm after you)

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [13]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I am so sorry, Love/Hate, Making Out, Werewolf Danny, really bad dog jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Danny Lawrence has been kissed, but Carmilla more than makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm on the hunt (i'm after you)

**Author's Note:**

> these two are dumb and so am i because i ship the most unpopular pairing in the show
> 
> anyway enjoy

"What are you gonna do, pull your puppy dog eyes on me? 'Cause I can tell you right now it's not gonna work," Carmilla snapped, bearing her teeth at Danny.

They were arguing again. Laura had left them alone in their door room for a few minutes, but it didn't take much for the two of them to start trading petty insults, and then that could never lead to anything but a fully-fledged screaming match.

This was exactly the state they were in now. Danny was towering over the vampire, using her height to her advantage, while Carmilla was glaring at her with a fiery glint in her eyes. She also happened to be standing on her tiptoes in order to look Danny in the face, she noticed with a smug grin.

"Are you really that immature that you're still resorting to dog jokes? Or is it just the fact that you're too dumb to think of a proper comeback?" Danny knew she was being stupid, but Carmilla's dog jokes really got to her for some reason.

"A least Laura thinks I'm funny," Carmilla muttered darkly, cocking one eyebrow.

Danny let out a frustrated groan. Their arguments were so childish and pointless, but somehow neither of them could stop when they were around each other.

"I just don't understand what your problem is." Danny sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm not the one with the problem," Carmilla grumbled, "it's you that can't leave me alone."

" ... Where on earth did you get that idea from?" Danny tilted her head to one side.

Carmilla scoffed. "Oh please, you're always so frustrated around me. A blind man could see it."

Carmilla had backed Danny into a corner now, figuratively and literally. Carmilla was still staring up at her, but there was a malicious smirk on her face now that, for some reason, Danny couldn't look away from.

"You're tall and gangly, but you're alright, Lassie. I could take you for a walk around the park. Maybe even get you a dog collar," Carmilla whispered, her hand raised to touch Danny's exposed neck. Danny sucked in her breath as Carmilla's black-painted fingernails lightly scratched her collarbone.

"A dog collar? Seriously?" Danny couldn't help but let out a small bark of laughter, though blood rushed to her face as she realised what Carmilla was implying.

Carmilla smiled at her, fangs on show, and Danny found her eyes transfixed on them. Wondering how Carmilla's mouth would feel on her own -

"You're thinking about it," Carmilla said in a sing-song tone, her hand never leaving Danny's neck.

Danny stuttered. It wasn't as if Carmilla was lying. It wasn't as if she  _hadn't_ thought about it (because, come one, Carmilla looked a bit like a goddess), but a part of her mind, the logical part, knew this was a bad idea. Carmilla was a freaking  _vampire_. It made sense that they were always arguing - nature was determined to pull her apart.

But the side of Danny's mind that craved danger and adventure knew that this could be one of the best things ever.

"So what if I am? So are you," Danny countered, crossing her arms.

Carmilla lazily smirked. "Maybe I am. Are you gonna do something about it?" Her eyes burned into Danny, like individual black holes sucking her into their captivating darkness.

Danny paused for a second, thinking things over. Was she actually going to do this?

She thought of Laura, and her heart did back flips. The tiny girl made her heart sing.

But then she looked at Carmilla, and remembered the bite mark on the side of Laura's neck. Her heart clenched.

 _Fuck it_ , she thought, and pressed her lips against Carmilla's.

They kissed slowly, and it could almost be described as tender, until she felt Carmilla's fangs scraping across her lip. Then the fight came back into her, and she's charged, and ready, and burning bright like fire.

It's been a while since Danny Lawrence has been kissed, but Carmilla more than makes up for it.

She desperately kissed Carmilla, hands running through her hair, transferring all her anger and frustration into primal lust. Because that's what creatures of the night like herself and Carmilla do best.

Carmilla moans into her mouth and she feels a rush of satisfaction, before the vampire pulls away. Danny is breathing heavily, wide-eyed and Carmilla is coming in and out of focus like a weird dream.

"Not bad for a dog," Carmilla mutters, before grabbing Danny's shirt collar and pulling her back down to attach their mouths back together in a frenzy of passion.

It may be wild and it may be crazy, but there is a slowness about it that Danny finds strangely comforting.

And if her hands find Carmilla's waist and pull her close, well, that's just instinct. And if Carmilla kisses her like she's fragile, that's just an accident.


End file.
